2 Breakups Turn Into A Romance
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Summary inside...in my opinion this is how BTBreakup should've ended if it had like 90 extra minutes added onto it
1. Summary

Summary: Jennifer and Kendall are both upset over breakups. Kendall's a little past his, but he's still trying to get over it. What happens when Kendall comforts Jennifer from a breakup. AU. In my opinion, this is how BTBreakup should've went from the end on T.V. and ended if it had like an extra 90 minutes more added onto it, this to me is like the third season starting. Don't like don't read.


	2. New Girlfriend

New Girlfriend

A/N:I came up with this for an awesome way to end it, if there was like 90 extra minutes added, but sadly it wasn't that way. This is an AU fic, I wanted to write one with the Jennifers in it, so here it is. So it's easier to write, I'm going to give all the Jenifers a last name. Blonde Jennifer-Jennifer Moore-Jennifer M., Curly haired Jennifer-Jennifer Ramirez-Jennifer R., Brunnette Jennifer-Jennifer Woods(I found out on BTProm)-Jennifer W. I loved BTBreakup, I cried the entire time. I love Kendall and Jo together, they were just soooo darn cute together.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the shows characters, but if I did Jo would've been gone a long time ago, and Kendall would be mine.

5 months after Jo left

Kendall's P.O.V

"Hey buddy..." I looked away from the t.v. to see James walk in holding hands with Jennifer M. They've been going out for three months and are totally in love.

"Hey...where's Carlos, Logan, Jennifer R, and Camille?" I asked watching him and Jennifer M walk over to the couch. I looked back over to the t.v to shut it off, then looked back to them to find them making out. I was happy for them, but did they have to make out right in front of me. Soon after I walked into the kitchen, I saw Carlos and Jennifer R. walk in with a crying Jennifer W. Then came Logan and Camille holding hands and giggling. Logan and Camille had been on again for two months, and Carlos and Jennifer R. had been going out for four months."What happened to her?" I asked everyone pointing to the crying Jennifer.

"Zack broke up with her today." Logan responded.  
>"We thought you could use some company, and she's upset...so comfort each other...bye." Camille mentioned, following everyone else who had ran out of 2J. It was true, since Jo had left five months, I only left the apartment to go to recordings, or rehearsels. I decided to be nice to Jennifice to her, even though she was never really nice to me.<p>

"So what happened with Zack today?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"H-he br-broke u-up with m-me f-for an-ot-hhe-r girl."

"Oh...I'm sorry Jennifer. He doesn't know what he's missing out on." I said walking over to the other side of the couch to hug her.

"Th-thanks Kendall..." She replied as she hugged me back. When we pulled away from the hug, we looked at each other in the eye, my green eyes staring into her chocalate brown eyes and vice versa. I never realized how cute she was until today. What felt like years slowly passing by, were just minutes; and with every minute going by, Jennifer and I were leaning closer and closer to each other to kiss. Finally we kissed, my hands grasping her face, and her hands running through my dirty blonde hair. Deep down I know we shouldn't be doing this, with her breakup from Zack only hours ago, and my breakup with Jo in the past, but only five months ago, but still feeling so fresh; yet it felt so right. After two minutes of kissing, Jennifer and I pulled away, giving smiles and saying 'wow' simetaneously. Before we could say anything else, I was laying down on the couch making out with her on top of me. This was going way to fast, but I didn't want to stop it. After about six minutes**(1)** of making out, I pulled away.

"Jennifer, I think we're taking this way to fast..."

"Yea...me too."

"Good..." I replied getting up to sit up on the couch. "Do you wanna watch a movie."

"Sure...what should we watch?"

"How about Transformers, the first one**(2)**." I suggested looking through our movie collection.

"Okay...sure..."

"Alright...I'll go make us some popcorn." I said putting the movie into the DVD player and walking to the kitchen to make the popcorn. After two minutes of letting the popcorn pop in the microwave, I dumped it into a big bowl and went back into the living room with it.

"Finally...the movie's about to start."

"Okay..." After a while of watching the movie, I looked over to Jennifer, who didn't look interested in the movie at all. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her forehead. She rested her head on my shoulder. Within twenty minutes of just sitting there, we were back to making out. When I pulled away, Jennifer looked confused, but I pulled away because I wanted to ask Jennifer one thing.

"Jennifer..."

"Kendall call me Jen or Jay**(3)**..."

"Okay...Jen I know it's a little soon, but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked not sure of how she would react.

"Yes...a thousand times yes...but you're not a rebound from Zack, just letting you know that."

"Defintely..." After that we made out some more, but didn't go anywhere beyond that. After an hour of watching the movie, or should I say making out, Jen and I fell asleep on the couch. We were laying horizontally on the couch with her on top of me while she was on her stomach while I was on my back. We were face to face with each other. We were sound asleep when I heard six people clapping and cheering.

"What's going on?" Jen asked groggily, getting off of me when we both woke up.

"Finally...you two finally got together." James exclaimed.

"Yea...so what's your point?" I asked confused sitting up next to Jen on the couch.

"Well Jen...you've had a little crush on Kendall ever since that day at the beach when we tried to help him get rid of that Sandy girl**(4)**." Jennifer M. explained.

"I see the crush never went away." Jennifer R. added.

"Shut up you guys." I heard Jen yell to her friends, along with giving them a nasty look.

"Anyways how long were you guy gone...what did you even do?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Two hours...we saw Kiss and Tell**(5)**, then Carlos wanted to play some Arcade games."

"I see you two had a lovely time." Camille mentioned just walking into the apartment from hers. Logan texted her telling her what was going on, while she was in her apartment talking to her dad about something.

"Yea...Kendall and I are now a couple...now we can all go out on dates as a group." Jen exclaimed.

"Yay..." Jennifer R. and Jennifer M. said happily.

A/N: How was it? The 'Zack' character came out of nowhere, I had plans for this chapter, but as I was writing this , I liked this better. I felt like I needed to add Zack to give Jennifer and Kendall a way to get together. Next chapter will be Jen and Kendall's first actual date.

(1)-I have no idea...I just came up with that number

(2)-Only movie I could think of that's not a sad sappy movie for the first date, and one that guys like too. If you have any suggestions on movies they could watch in the future, please put them in a review. I'll be happy to take them.

(3)-I know Jay doesn't really go with the name Jennifer, but I think it's a cute nickname for her to go by.

(4)-Best moment I could think of when she was nice to Kendall. If there are any other moments you guys know of in the show please let me know.

(5)-A movie I just got off the show, I was kind of in a rut to think of any real ones.

Anyways please review, alert, and/or favorite...they always mean so much to me. You can also give me ideas...I'll give you full credit.


	3. First Date

First Date

Jennifer W's P.O.V

I was in apartment 5M getting ready for my first date with Kendall. The other Jennifer's were excited that I was going out with Kendall. Before Kendall and I started to go out, I went with actor and model Zack Pennington for a year and a half, and they never liked him; but now since the other Jennifers were going out with James and Carlos, they loved it as much as they loved me. I was finishing the last touches on my makeup when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it... I yelled to the other Jennifers.

"Okay...have fun Jen." Jennifer M yelled as I opened the door to see Kendall in a sports jacket, with a white v-neck shirt on underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and his black vans.

"Hey...are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep...let me just get my sunglasses and purse...come in...I'll just be a minute." I said ushering him into the other side of the door.

"Okay...no problem...thanks."

"Bye girls..." I yelled to the others.

"Bye Jen, have a nice time." I heard as I walked out of the door with Kendall, and I kissed him on the lips. Once we were out of the door he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Lets go..." I said as I smiled us at him. "So what are we doing on our first date?"

"I thought we would go to In and Out Burger(1), then go see the movie Dear John(2)."

"Okay...are you okay with seeing a chick flick?"

"Yea...as long as I'm with you..." He said as I looked up at him smiling.

At In and Out Burger

Even though Kendall and I had talked to each other and been friends before, we hadn't really got to know each other since he had started going out with Jo, soon after we met.

"_**So what's your favorite color?"**_

"_**Pink, purple and green...those are my favorite three."**_

"_**Cool...I like green too. What about your favorite ice cream?"**_

"_**Umm...I like a lot, but my all time favorite is Chocalate Chip Cookie Dough..." I answered thinking of all the ones I would pick at Baskin Robbins. "What about your favorite flower?" From the point it came out of my mouth I knew it was a stupid question to ask, no guy I know likes flowers.**_

"_**Definitely sunflowers..."**_

"_**Really...me too, I never knew you liked flowers, most guys I know never pay attention to the flower that I like...let alone any flowers at all."**_

"_**Well I guess that makes me different then." He replied laughing. "What about your favorite band...besides Big Time Rush that is. He said giving a faint smile once again, while staring deeply into my eyes.**_

"_**Umm...that's tough...I like a lot of bands...but my second favorite besides BTR is Taking Back Sunday."**_

"_**Cool...so you like Alternitive too...I love Taking Back Sunday and Incubus."**_

"_**That's so cool...I never knew we had so much in common." I exclaimed smiling.**_

"_**Me neither..." He replied smiling.**_

At the movie theater

Kendall's P.O.V.

"I need two tickets to see Dear John at eight P.M." I asked keeping my arm around Jen, while I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Okay...here you go...ten dollars please."

"Here you go...thank you." I replied taking the tickets. "Do you want anything to drink Jay?"

"Sure...can you get me a Diet Coke...I don't need anything else though..."

"Okay..." I said walking up to the concession stand.

"I'm going to the bathroom...okay?"

"Kay...I'll wait out here."

"Okay thanks..."

With Kendall

"Can I have a small Diet Coke, a small Coke, and a bag of Twizzler Bites." I asked the cashier.

"Sure...here you go." He replied handing me two small drinks, and giving me the bag of Twizzlers.

"Thanks..." I replied taking the items and going to sit down on a bench in the lobby waiting for Jen. At the concessions, I heard my phone beep letting me know I had received a text message.

_To: K-Dawg_

_From: James_

_Are you going to be home, so I can tell your mom._

_To: James_

_From: Kendall_

_Yea...I'm not sure when...but I'll be in a little late, but not by a lot._

_To: K-Dawg_

_From: James_

_Kay...I'll tell your mom right now_

A few minutes later

_To: K-Dawg_

_From: James_

_Your mom said 'no problem'_

_To: James_

_From: Kendall_

_Kay...thanks James...see you later_

_To: K-Dawg_

_From: James_

_No problem...see you later buddy...have fun._

I looked at the last text and put my phone away knowing Jen would come out soon.

With Jennifer

Jennifer's P.O.V.

I told Kendall I had to got to the bathroom, which was true; but I decided to text Jennifer M, while I was in there.

_To: Jennifer M._

_From: Jennifer_

_OMG, the date is going great. JUST AWESOME, we have everything in common...it's crazy...we're going to see Dear John. Don't wait up, I'm going to be a little later than curfew, so can you tell my mom for me...thanks. _

I texted the Jennifers to let them know how it was going. I put my phone away in my purse, fixed my sundress, and checked myself over in the mirror. I looked perfect in my yellow and orange flowery flowy sundress with my gladiator sandals. I walked back out to the lobby of the movie theater to see Kendall sitting on a bench, looking at his phone for the time. He was trying to hold on to two drinks and a bag of Twizzlers.

"Here can I take one of these drinks?"

"Sure...that'd be great." He replied handing me the Diet Coke. "I was just texting James for him to tell my mom that I'll be home past the PalmWoods curfew. "No problem..." I replied knowing his mom would have no problem with him breaking curfew because of a couple of minutes. Everyone who lived at the PalmWoods had a curfew of 10pm, unless they were working. It didn't seem fair that Bitters came up with the rule, but sometimes I knew it was fair, because some kids would have to get up at an early time the next morning. "I texted Jennifer M telling her the same thing." I added, knowing the girls and even the guys would be excited to hear about our date tomorrow.

"Lets go...the movies about to start."

"Okay...which theater?"

"Theater nine..." He said, after a few minutes of walking we finally found it.

"Here it is...lets go find a seat.

"Kay..."

1 hour into the movie

Kendall's P.O.V.

After the movie started, Jen ended up getting a little cold, with my legs bare, so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her legs. She whispered 'thanks' to me, smiled and kissed me on the cheek. We weren't making out yet, but I was pulling all these moves letting her know I was kind of bored from the movie; and I could tell she was a little worried about me, because she was looking up at me every four minutes, so I had to act like I wasn't bored.

At the end of the movie

Jennifer's P.O.V.

"That was such a good movie." I said looking up at Kendall, tightening my embrace around his waist, using both hands to hang on him. I felt him kiss the top of my head. This was the best first date with him, and he was the best boyfriend I've ever had.

"It was great Jay." He said as he kissed my forehead, then went down to my lips.

At Jennifer's door

Still Jennifer's P.O.V

"I don't want it to end Kendall..." I said as I hugged him

"I know...me neither..." He said as he kissed my forehead once again. His lips were magic.

"I guess it has to though...I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Jay...goodnight."

"Goodnight..." I said as I opened my door, before I left him in the hallway, he gave me another long passionate kiss.

A/N: How was it...please review...they mean soooo much to me, on the first night I posted this story I looked at the hits, and got so excited...I'm already over 100 hits on this story, and on my oneshot 'Who Says' I also have over 100. I wanted to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE...you guys ROCK...and that's honestly why I write.

(1)- I couldn't think of any other restaurant in L.A. and I know it might not be fancy, but her sundress isn't like fancy enough to wear to a wedding.

(2)-Only romantic movie I could think of, and my second favorite besides The Last Song and The Notebook

(3)- All the _**bold and italic**_ is what Kendall likes, and I just said Jennifer likes that too.


	4. A Song For You Superstar

A Song For You, Superstar

A/N: In this chapter there's a song, some of it might not correspond to the story, but I love the song and I love the Chorus. I think the Chorus relates to the story the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Taylor Swift, this song, or anything for that matter.

Jennifer's P.O.V

I was waken up to the sound of my phone ringing, and Jennifer R yelling to me, she and the other Jennifer were going to the pool with the guys and Camille.

"Fine whatever...I'll be down later with Kendall." I replied annoyed that they woke me up, just to tell me that. They knew Kendall and I would be down, and I knew they would be there because we had planned today, days ago. Now I looked at my phone to see who was texting.

_To: Jay_

_From: Kendall_

_Hey beautiful, hope I didn't wake u. Had a great time last night. I hope you did too. Lets go down to the pool. I'll come get u. Be ready in ten._

_To: Kendall_

_From: Jen_

_Okay...I have to show u something so lets not go down right away. I love you._

_To: Jay_

_From: Kendall_

_Kay...be up in ten. I love you too._

Ten minutes later

I heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Kendall.

"Coming..."I said walking to the door to open it.

"Hey come in..." I said grabbing his hand and bringing him in.

"Okay...what did you want to show me?"

"Sit down on the couch...I'll be right back." I said going into my room to get my guitar.

"Okay...what is it?"

"I wrote a little song for you..."

**This is wrong but I can't but feel like there ain't nothin' more right babe misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see you face**

**and I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you**

**You smile that beautiful smile and the girls in the front row scream your name**

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you**

**give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

**morning loneliness comes around when I'm not dreaming about you**

**When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town**

**and I knew when I saw your face I'd be counting down the ways to see you**

**and you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name**

**so dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you**

**give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

**You played in bars, you play guitar**

**and I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are**

**and you'll never see you sing me to sleep**

**everynight from the radio **

**So dim the spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl, who's desperately in love with you**

**give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

**Sweet, sweet Superstar**

**Superstar**

"How was it?" I asked desperately wanting to know the answer.

"Awesome...I didn't know you play guitar."

"Yea...I love to play...it's so relaxing sometimes. I've been playing since I was eight."(1)

"Me too...I love to play...so you wanna go to the pool now."

"Sure...let me get my bikini on." I said walking into my room carrying my guitar leaving him in the living room.

"Kay..."

At the pool

Kendall's P.O.V.

"Hey guys...what's up..." I asked with an arm around Jay.

"Not much...how about you guys." Logan replied.  
>"What took you guys so long?" Jennifer M who was in James' arms asked.<p>

"Jay wanted to play a song she wrote for me."

"Oh...Superstar Jen?"

"Yea..." She replied, looking up at me to say something. "I played it for them first to see if they would like it."

"Well I loved it..." I replied smiling and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love that song too...it's so cute." Jennifer R exclaimed.

After an hour and a half at the pool with the girls, the guys, and I decided to hit the ice rink to play a game of hockey, while the girls, including Camille went to the mall. Ever since James and Carlos started going out with two of the Jennifers, and Logan got back together with Camille, everyone had became friends. Even Jo started to take a liking to them, before she left for New Zealand. When Jay was going out with Zack and I was with Jo, we'd all hang out at the movies or something, as a group. Everyone liked the Jennifers before, but we weren't close friends. It was amazing that we could all be friends, and have fun together.

A/N: Sorry it's not longer than the rest, but it's a little filler I guess. These are kind of like oneshots.

(1)-I just made up the fact, I don't know when he actually started to play guitar.


	5. Birthday Song

Birthday Song

A/N: I know I just put a song in the last chapter,but here's another one, by the one and only Taylor Swift. I know it's a girly song, and Taylor sings it, but try to imagine Kendall singing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Jennifer's P.O.V.

I woke up to singing. Jennifer R and Jennifer M were singing 'Happy Birthday' to me. After they ended the song, they gave me pancakes with syrup. I loved pancakes, especially my mom's because she always made them from scratch, using her own recipe. I looked at my phone on my nightstand to see it blinking with a text from Kendall.

_To: Jay_

_From: Kendall_

_Happy Birthday babe...I love you, and can't wait to spend another awesome day with an awesome girl._

_To: Kendall_

_From: Jennifer_

_Thanks babe. I love you too. What are we gonna do today for my special day._

_To: Jay_

_From: Kendall_

_I have something planned, but it's a surprise. Bring a swimsuit, towel, and an extra set of clothes, but tell your mom that your going to be home a little late. Be ready in an hour._

_To: Kendall_

_From: Jennifer_

_Kay...can't wait...love you_

_To: Jay_

_From: Kendall_

_Love you too_

I was excited for today. It was just going to be Kendall and I all day again. You could tell Kendall was over Jo, and I was over Zack. We were both very in love with each other.

1 hour later

I was all ready for my day long date with Kendall. I had a black string bikini on under my black cover-up with pink flip-flops and my zebra print towel. Knowing Kendall would bring a beach blanket instead of a chair, I decided to leave my chair here. I packed an extra set of clothes like he said, wondering why I would need them. I also had a lot of sunscreen, since it was L.A. and sunny all day long. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey...ready to go?" I asked, seeing everything he had. He had a cooler, picnic basket, a beach blanket, a towel around his neck, and a plastic bag with extra clothes

"Yea...can you carry the picnic basket, or the blanket."

"Sure...I'll take the picnic basket..."

"Kay thanks..."

"No problem..." I said as we walked down the hallway to the elevator. Most people would say the Jennifers are stuck up; but when you really get to know us, we're not. We're all just sensitive down to earth girls from Arizona(1) who act tough to get what we want.

At the beach at dark

After a long but fun day at the beach, the stars had finally came out, and we just ate dinner. We were at a secluded part of the beach, so we were able to be all alone. For dinner we had went to a near by restaurant to get burgers then took them back to the beach. After we ate, we decided to just lay on the blanket and watch the stars.

"Are you having a good birthday?"

"Yea...an amazing birthday..."

"Are you excited to be sixteen, and be able to drive..."

"Yea...but it's not really gonna matter because Jennifer R can drive us whenever and wherever we need to go for auditions."

"Oh yea...I forgot she could drive(2)."

"But still a great birthday because I'm with you."

"Yea...I want to give you my present." He said as he walked over to a huge rock, and pulled out his guitar. Before I knew it he was back sitting on the blanket, ready to play something.

**I like the way you sound in the morning**

**We're on the phone and without a warning**

**I realize your laugh is the best sound I've ever heard**

**I like the way I can't keep my focus**

**I watch you talk, you didn't notice**

**I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together**

**everytime you smile I smile and everytime you shine, I'll shine for you**

**Whoa I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**

**Baby I'm never gonna leave you**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all, so jump then fall**

**Well I like the way your hair falls in your face**

**You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face, oh, I've never been so wrapped up honey**

**I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted**

**I had time to think it over and all I can say is come closer**

**take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**

**Cause everytime you smile, I smile**

**And everytime you shine, I'll shine for you**

**Whoa I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**

**Baby I'm never gonna leave you**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall**

**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**

**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**

**When people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you**

**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry **

**But I'll hold you through the night until you smile**

**Whoa I need you baby don't be afraid please jump then fall, jump then fall into me**

**Baby I'm never gonna leave you**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall **

**Jump then fall baby**

**Jump then fall into me, into me **

**And everytime you smile, I smile**

**And everytime you shine, I'll shine**

**And everytime you're here baby I'll show you**

**I'll show you, you can jump then fall **

**Jump then fall**

**Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah**

Right after he set his guitar down, I jumped into his lap and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"So did you like it?"

"Kendall Knight...I loved it. I love it so much, and I love you. It's the best present someone's ever given me. Thank you!"

"You're welcome...I'm glad you love it...I love you too." He said, and with that we kissed then laid back down on the blanket and fell asleep. That was the best birthday I've ever had.

A/N: How was it...please review...and give me some ideas, I would love it, I'll give you full credit. Sorry if the song doesn't exactly fit the chapter.

(1)- I just made it up, I watched some of the old episodes and none of them said, so if anyone knows please tell me.

(2)-I'm not sure any one of them can drive in the show. In real life they can, but I'm assuming since they're all portrayed as 16 year olds in the show.


	6. Midnight Date

Midnight Date

A/N: If you've noticed, not all of the chapters mesh together, but some parts of them do. I love to write this story, and I love to see how many people have read it...almost 400 hits and almost 200 visitors, amazing. I never thought this story would make it this far, especially because the Jennifers are in it, and in the character boxes they aren't; but it's coming through because of you...the readers. I love this story, and I hope you do too. Thank you to all of the people who have this on their favorite or alert list, it means the world to me. Please review, they always mean so much to me.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. Wouldn't it be amazing if we all owned a little part of Big Time Rush

At the recording studio

Kendall's P.O.V.

The guys and I had got up at 7 am this morning to start working on our second album, but didn't get to the studio until 9, giving us plenty of time to eat, shower, get dressed and get ready for the day to come. I would look over at the clock every so often, and see that another hour had flew by. I hated being away from Jen all day long, but when you're a celebrity and singer, that what it takes. After 16 hours of working we finally got to go home. Even though we had lunch, dinner, snack breaks which were all 30 minutes long, it still felt like a long day, and the guys and I were dreading being away from our girlfriends. We walked out of the studio to find it midnight and completely dark. Luckily we have tomorrow off, which was good, since we'd all be tired. We got into the Big Time Rush mobile and drove off, Logan was driving, so I took the advantage of texting Jennifer.

_To: Jay_

_From: Kendall_

_Get something comfy on and be ready in 15 minutes. I have a plan, try to sneak out, if someone's up tell them that you're going out._

_To: Kendall_

_From: Jennifer_

_Kay...see you soon_

Finally we got to the PalmWoods, just as Logan was turning off the car, I was jumping out and running into the building to carry on with the plan in my head, and to see my girlfriend. I ran into 2J, being careful not to wake my mom or Katie, quickly made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, grabbed a diet coke and coke, along with some cookies, and two snack sized bags of sun chips, and placed them in the picnic basket. I grabbed the blanket we always sit on, and some paper and a pen for a note to the guys.

_Hey guys,_

_Don't wait up, I took Jen on a date, we're just in PalmWoods Park, don't bother us though. We won't be long, and make sure my mom or Katie doesn't wake up. I don't want to get busted._

_ -Kendall_

5 minutes later

I was up at Jen's apartment, trying to think of the best possible way to get her out of there. I decided to text her that I was here. She replied with an 'okay' and came out.

"You ready..."

"Yea..."

"Lets go" I replied trying to hurry out of the PalmWoods before someone catched us.

"Where are we going at 12:15 at night?"

"PalmWoods Park...I know it's not that romantic and we could get caught, but that's why we're going to the other end of the park."

"Okay...clever..."

At the other end of the park, Jen and Kendall are laying down on the blanket

Still Kendall's P.O.V

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, knowing I had food.

"Yea...what do you have."

"PB and J, my specialty in sandwiches..." I replied chuckling and smiling while watching her smile and laugh. "I know...it's not very romantic, and kind of messy, but...hey...I was short on time." I replied still laughing.

"I think it's cute..." She said laughing as hard as ever.

As we finished our sandwiches we laid back down on the blanket to look at the stars. We tend to do that a lot, but for us it's romantic and relaxing. I put my right arm around her neck and shoulders, as she snuggled into my right side, placing her head on my chest.

"How was work babe?"

"Good...we worked a long day...so we get tomorrow off, since we worked 16 hours total. If you split that up that's like 8 hours we would normally work one day, since we did 16 hours of work, that counts for 2 days of work we did right there, but the guys and I were goofing around a little bit, that's why it took longer. Anyways we have tomorrow off..."

"Great...what should we do tomorrow then, since you're all mine."

"I don't know...as long as I'm with you."

"Yea...I just want to stay here all night with you."

"I know...me too." I said, knowing we'd have to go back home. After an hour in the park, we decided to go back home and get some sleep.

The next day

Jennifer's P.O.V

I woke up to someone sitting next to me on my bed kissing my neck. I rolled off of my stomach to my back and opened my eyes to see it was Kendall.

"Hey...how'd you get in here?'

"The other Jennifers let me in..."

"When did you get here?"

"Just a couple minutes ago...come on lets go...I have something planned."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see..."

20 minutes later

"Okay take off your blindfold." I did what Kendall told me, and saw I was standing in the middle of a field filled with dandelions and a bridge going through the field, with a little pond near a big oak tree, I looked over to see a blanket, with a picnic basket right next to it. This was one of the calmer parts of L.A. "Kendall this is so beautiful...I love it...thank you."

"No problem...make a wish with a dandelion." He replied handing me a dandelion.

"I don't need a wish...I already have everything I need." I said hugging him tightly.

"You wanna go swimming?"

"But I don't have a swimsuit..."

"No worries...Jennifer R gave me your pink and orange bikni with your stripped towel. I'll hold your towel over you so you can change, or you can change in that clump of trees."

"Thanks for the offer with holding the towel, but I think I'll go with the trees."

"Okay...I'll go over there to that other clump to change, then I'll wait for you."

"Kay...be right back."

"Kay...we have all day to play...so don't worry."

"Okay..."

5 minutes later

I loved the idea Kendall had for a date. He could be so romantic at times. I finally got my bikini on, and started walking to the pond, when I saw Kendall already in there floating in the water.

"Hey what happened to waiting for me?"

"Sorry...I was hot, and needed to get in the water." He said running up to me, picking me up bridal style, and taking me into the water. Before I knew it, I was dumped into the water, letting my whole body and my hair get wet.

"Hey...you're so gonna pay for that." I yelled wanting to make him go under.

An hour and a half late

Kendall had got an extra set of clothes for me, which helped after we were in the water for an hour in a half. I couldn't believe we could do this all day. It seems like Kendall was hanging out a lot with me all of the sudden. Not that I didn't like it. I loved it, but when the other girls said the other guys didn't want to do anything else, but hang out with them. It made me feel better. The thought kept coming in my head all day, so I decided to just put it into the back of my head, and focused on my entire day with Kendall. For lunch we were eating bologna sandwiches with potato chips, and soda. It was the perfect date, even if Kendall and I did have a picnic a lot for our other dates, but it never got old. After we ate, we decided to go back in the water and just goof around some more. We hadn't put our extra set of clothes on, but we did have them nearby just in case. Kendall had brought two rafts, so we could lay on them and just talk, and that's exactly what we did for two and a half hours. By the time we got out of the water, it was already three thirty and we were trying to decide about dinner, even if it wasn't for another two and a half hours, it still needed to be thought about. We thought about going to a little restaurant across the bridge then come back to the pond; but in order to do that we'd have to go to dinner early, because they closed at 8pm. I wasn't sure we were going to stay here all night, but I just wanted to be with Kendall.

2 and 1/2 hour later

Still Jennifer's P.O.V.

It was dinner time and Kendall and I decided to pack up our stuff, change and go to a diner a mile from the bridge. I had never been to the diner before, but Kendall said he had went there before with the guys before a concert. After we changed into the extra set of clothes, we got in the car, and drove a mile away from the bridge to find Lucy's Diner. It was a quaint little restaurant that served burgers and fries.

After Dinner, back at the pond 2 hour later

After we ate dinner, we decided to go back to the pond, and just lay on the blanket. Kendall wrapped his arms around me, as I put my head on his chest, and embraced his body into mine. After a little while of having my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, we both fell asleep. I guess we were sleeping there for the night.

A/N: I don't know if there are any ponds quiet spots in L.A. but who knows. Feel free to give me ideas for chapters, just give a title for the chapter, and the summary. I'll give you full credit. Please review!


	7. Very Important Girlfriends

Very Important Girlfriends

A/N: I'm starting to like putting songs into these chapters, but it's hard to find songs, and fit some of the chapter to titles. If you have an idea, please give me a title for the chapter,and if it has a song, the name of the song. I know the song lyrics to both of the songs might not fit exactly with the plotline, but they're close enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kendall's P.O.V.

We were at the studio recording, when Gustavo told us we could go home. Before we left Kelly and Gustavo had some news to tell us.

"Dogs you have a concert in San Franscisco in 2 weeks, so starting tomorrow, we're going to start rehearsing."

"There is four V.I.P tickets we want to give you to invite whoever you want." Kelly added.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed know Jen would come.

"We'll give them to you the night before the concert...you guys can go now."

At the PalmWoods with the girls

"Kelly said we get 4 V.I.P tickets, so they're for you girls." James exclaimed hugging Jennifer M.

"Awesome..." Camille said happily hugging Logan.

2 weeks later

Jennifer W's P.O.V.

We were back stage with the guys wishing them good luck before their concert. By the way it sounded in the crowd, girls were screaming over the guys. Most of them were 6 or 7 years old, so it was no competition for us. As soon as they were about to go on stage, we wished them good luck, hugged them, and kissed them passionately.

"Good luck Kendall..." I said as the other girls said simeltaneously, but personalizing it with James, Carlos, and Logan. As soon as we were done Kelly showed us the way off the side of the stage to the V.I.P area. Once the concert started, Camille and Jennifer R went to get us all diet cokes, and we cheered on the guys. They were in the middle of the show, about to start 'A Shot in the Dark' , when we heard Kendall say something.

"These next two songs are dedicated specifically to our girlfriends...we love you girls." As he said this, we all looked at each other, then gave them a heart with our hands, and a look through our eyes that showed we loved them too. Then they started the song.

**Kendall:**

I promise I would be there

I swear I'm on my way

I know you may not hear me

But that's the price I'll pay

And I don't know

how I would ever go

all alone walking on my own

Like angels, you were floating to me

and that's how it should be

**All:**

'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment

I don't wanna pay for things unspoken

I just wanna race with arms wide open

Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

I don't wanna watch the world keep changing

When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking

Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing

Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

**Carlos:**

I promise you I'm gonna be there

I wanna be there

No matter what happens

No matter how tragic

**Logan:**

'Cause the clock is ticking

The world is spinning

Our lives are passing us byyyyy [continues into next verse for about 4 beats]

**All:**

'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing

When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking

Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing

Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

Take a shot in the dark...

Once they finished the song the audience cheered and clapped. Then they started 'Nothing Even Matters'

**All:**

(Eh!)

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

**Logan:**

And nothing even matters (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like one for the haters,

two for all of those who try to shut us down.

They don't really know.

There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.

No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.

When we're together, baby, anything goes.

We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.

**All:**

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.

**Kendall:**

We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.

**All:**

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

**Logan:**

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

**All:**

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

**Logan:**

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.

They disappear and it's just you and me.

Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)

Forget about our problems, forget about our past.

I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.

Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)

**All:**

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.

We'll be here forever,

**Kendall:**

that I told you, that I told you baby.

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

**Logan:**

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

**All:**

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

**Kendall:**

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

**Logan:**

Nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

**James:**

We don't even need to fight.

Everything will be alright. (oh yea)

Nothing even matters, but you and I.

**All:**

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

**Logan:**

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.

And nothing even matters. (wooaah)

**All:**

They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)

**Logan:**

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters.

**All:**

(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

**All:**

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.

And nothing even matters. (Baby)

**All:**

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

**Logan:**

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters.

Once again, the crowd cheered as the girls and I mouthed 'I love you...' After they realized what we said, they just smiled.

After the show

We ran backstage as people were filing out of the arena.

"Awesome show guys..." I said as we were running into their arms. Once in them they picked us up and spun us around.

"We have to do a couple of meet and greets, which won't take long, but you girls can wait in the bus." James said to everyone, but smiling at Jennifer.

"Okay...see you there." We all replied simultaneously giving them a passionate kiss and a hug.

"Again...awesome show..." I exclaimed to Kendall before walking away with my friends.

In the bus, with just the girls

"I thought it was so cute how they dedicated 'A Shot in the Dark' and 'Nothing Even Matters' to us." Jennifer R exclaimed.

"And they did a shout out to us...in front of their fans." Camille added.

"I know...so cute right." Jennifer M and I replied at the same time.

10 minutes later

"Hi ladies..." Carlos said running onto the bus to hug Jennifer R.

"Hey guys...how was the meet and greet?" Camille questioned.

"Good...they were nice." Kendall replied while embracing me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Awesome..."

"Yea..." Logan replied.

"Pat...we should probably be on our way back to the PalmWoods so these fans can go home." Logan told the driver.

"Alright...you guys coming up here to wave to them?"

"Yea...why not?"

"You guys go...we'll stay here." I replied letting go of Kendall.

While on the road back to the PalmWoods

"So what should we do tonight?" I asked knowing Mrs. Knight and Katie had went to San Diego for a girls weekend.

"Well I'm tired, be we could go back to 2J and watch a movie."

"Okay...lets do that..." Camille responded.

"So how did you guys like the song dedication we made to you four."

"Awesome...it was so cute..." I replied hugging Kendall tighter around the waist giving him a kiss on the cheek then on the lips.

"I loved it baby..." Jennifer exclaimed to James, giving him a passionate kiss afterwards.

"Grosss..." Carlos said disgusted.

"You know there's a room right back there...go use it." Kendall said smirking.

"Whatever..." James replied after he pulled away. Finally we got back to 2J, the four of us got a pair of Soffe short shorts and a tanktop on, we kept an extra set of clothes in 2J if we were wet from the pool and didn't want to go back to our apartments. The boys took a quick shower, two in separate showers at a time. The girls and I picked the Last Song as the movie we wanted to watch. It didn't really matter to the guys if it was a chick flick because they'd probably fall asleep during it anyway, and knowing us girls and the night we had. We'd probably fall asleep too.

A/N: How was it? REVIEW!


	8. A Walk on the River

A Walk on the River

A/N: These are little oneshots that don't go along with each other. They're just in a multi-chapter story. For this chapter, one of my best friends gave me this idea to me, because I realized Jen and Kendall always go on dates, and basically do the same thing. So here we go. Also, in this story, since it's somewhat of an AU, the PalmWoods allows dogs, the owners just have to clean up after them.

Disclaimer: I really wish I own BTR, but like millons of other girls out there I don't.

Jennifer's P.O.V

Today Kendall and I were going to take my dog Lola out for a walk along the river(1). Lola was my dog of two years, I had got her on my 14th birthday. She was a little Yorkshire Terrier who was just adorable in every way. All of the Jennifers had one. Jennifer M's was named Maddie, and Jennifer R's was named Daisy. We have birthdays weeks apart in the same month, so our parents surprised us, with the dogs from the same litter. Kendall loved the fact that Lola was like a baby to me, and he was perfectly okay with it too. We planned to do this a week ago, and with Kendall and the guys busy, we couldn't do it until now, so I was excited to do it today. I opened the door to see Kendall waiting to leave.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea...lets go..."

At the RiverWalk

After 20 minutes of walking and feeding the ducks, Kendall and I decided to get something to eat a river at one of the restaurants along the river that allows dogs. It was convienant that there so many was restaurants along the river. We both had never ate at the River Bistro before, so we decided to try it. Soon after we were seated our waiter came to our table.

"Hi, I'm Luke I'll be taking care of you guys today, What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Umm...I'll have a Diet Coke..." I replied with a smile

"And I'll have a Coke..."

"Okay...I'll be right back..."

5 minutes later

"Okay here's a Diet Coke, and a Coke regular...do you guys know what you want to order?"

"I think I'll have a burger with everything." Kendall answered.

"I'll have the same, but can you make mine plain."

"Sure...I'll put that right in."

"Thank you..."Kendall said watching him walk away, as soon as he was gone Kendall took my hands in his. "I still can't believe we're going out."

"I know...and it's been three weeks...next week's our one month anniversary."

"Yea...I know..."

25 minutes later

"Here's your burgers...enjoy!"

"Thanks..." We both said together.

"Remember three weeks ago, I was crying in front of you from Zack breaking up with me, and we were still kind of upset about Jo."

"Yea...when did you move on from Zack?"

"The second we kissed...how about you...when did you move on from Jo?"

"The second I saw you crying, and I held you in my arms...I'm so happy we're going out now...even though I was happy with Jo...I'm happier with you." He said as he smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm happier with you too...more than I was with Zack."

"Remember that night in 2J when everyone came in all happy because we were finally dating, and Jennifer M said you have had a crush on me ever since that day at the beach in Malibu, when you guys were trying to help me get rid of Sandy."

"Yea..." I replied embarrassed.

"Well I had a little bit of a crush on you...but I was going out with Jo at the time, so I couldn't really do anything about it, then after you went to Prom with Carlos, I thought you didn't like me, so the crush faded then."

"Seriously..." I asked falling in love with Kendall, even more than I did the first time we had met.

"Yea...then the crush came back when I saw you crying about Zack, and I was done with Jo, so I decided to do something about it, before it was to late again."

"Well I'm glad you did..."I replied smiling. "Or else we wouldn't be able to do this..." I said bring my lips to his for a quick, but romantic kiss.

I'm glad I did something too." He replied chuckling and smiling.

A/N: This one's not my best, because I had trouble writing it on the little idea that my friend gave me.

(1)- I'm not even sure if there are rivers in California, if there are please tell me, they don't even have to be in L.A. just in California, but I don't think there are any rivers. **Please give me ideas, I'll make sure to give you full credit. Just put your idea in a review or PM me. They're gladly appriceated. If you guys think I'm doing too much of Kendall and Jennifer W, please tell me and give me ideas for the other couples.**


	9. A Romantic Evening

A Romantic Evening on the Beach

A/N: A big thank you goes out to **Ireland Maslow** for giving me this idea. Thank you so much. This chapter was kind of hard to write, but I think it's cute how everyone helps out with the date. I hope you guys like it.

Also, please give ideas, I'll give you full credit, just give me a title for the chapter and the plot. You can PM me or put it in a review. Also if you want anyone else to be in the chapter please tell me, it doesn't have to be Kendall and Jennifer throughout the whole chapter, or even a chapter for them at all. It'll help a lot.

Thank you to anyone who's reviewed/favorited/alerted this story, it means so much to me, and it's what keeps me writing, so thank you. Sorry this A/N was so long...enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I've been trying to capture the guys...it just never works out. Therefore, I don't own any part of BTR or the show.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I woke up today knowing what day it was. June 28th**(1).** Me and Jennifer's one month anniversary. I can't believe a month has already gone by. I get out of my bed and walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking breakfast with Katie helping her, Logan reading some math book, and James and Carlos fighting about what to watch on t.v. I had something special planned for our one month anniversary, but I needed everyone's help on it.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Kendall...what's up?"

"Well today is me and Jen's one month anniversary, and I have something romantic planned, but I'm going to need help from you guys, Camille, and the other Jennifers."

"Sure K-Dawg what do you need help with?"

"Well we're going to be at two different spots on the beach, one spot is the really busy part, and the other is the secluded part..." I continued telling them my plan, and they agreed to help out. Carlos and Jennifer R decided to clean up the first spot, and while we were walking Logan, Camille, James, and Jennifer M would set up the secluded part.

"Awesome man...that sounds really sweet and romantic..."

"Yea...what about dinner..." My mom asked.

"Well mom that's where you come in...Griffin's beach house is just a little way down from the beach where we're going to be at, and I was wondering if you could make grilled chicken breast, some kind of potatoes, and maybe bread or something."

"Sure honey...I can do that...when are you two going to be eating?"

"I was thinking when it got dark, because there would be candles at the table, and we'd change, I would change fast, but tell her to change on the other side of the huge bluff that's there, then while she's changing we could bring out the table and then set it really fast."

"Okay...not a problem..."

"Thanks mom..."

"Are you guys staying the whole night?"

"Yea...but my goal is to have her think I didn't plan anything, when I really have this whole romantic evening planned...so do you guys think you can tell the girls, just make sure they don't tell Jen. I've already asked her mom and she said it was fine with her."

"Yea...we could do that dude...don't worry it'll be great."

"Thanks, and I was hoping one of the Jennifers could get clothes out of her room, and say they're for her date with one of you guys." I said talking to James and Carlos.

"Yea...no problem...I'll ask Jen." James replied.

"Thanks...I'm leaving at one, so start getting everything ready then, I've got the table and chairs reserved already, you just have to pick them up."

"Kay...no problem...I'll pick them up." James responded smiling.

"Thanks guys I owe you one." I said running back into the room I shared with Logan, excited for the day.

Picking up Jennifer to go to the beach

Still Kendall's P.O.V.

"Hey...lets go to the beach." I said cheerfully and smiling.

"Don't you know what today is?"

"Yea...our one month anniversary, and we're going to the beach to celebrate."

"O-okay, let me just get my stuff on...are you bringing a blanket." She replied ushering me into the living room.

"Yea...I already have everything in the car."

"Okay...I'll be right back."

"Kay..." I replied watching her walk into her room. As she shut the door I pulled out my phone texting James, before I started typing anything I looked back up to see that her door was still shut.

_To: James_

_From: Kendall_

_It worked...start getting everything ready._

_To: Kendall_

_From: James_

_Kay...I'll go get everything...see you later_

_To:James_

_From: Kendall_

_Thanks man...gotta go...bye..._

A few minutes after I put my phone away, I heard Jen's door open, and saw her walking out.

"Kay...lets go..."

"Kay...come on, everything's ready..."

At the beach after 1 hour of sitting on the blanket

Jennifer's P.O.V.

"This is really what you have planned for our special day?"

"Yea..." As he answered I just sat on the blanket not believing this is what Kendall had planned for the day. We were at the busier part of Malibu Beach. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kendall talking to me.

"Jen...come on...lets go for a walk on the beach."

"Kay..."I said not really caring.

10 minutes later

Still Jennifer's P.O.V.

As we were walking down the beach, it kept getting more and more secluded and quiet as we kept walking. We were smiling and holding hands, while he was whispering sweet and romantic nothings to me. He had his left arm around my shoulder, while I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, he was always kissing my forehead then kissing my lips, and we kept walking down the beach as the water came up around our feet. After an hour of being on a busy and crowded beach, I decided to just take the day as it went, and accept that Kendall didn't do anything special. Suddenly, we stopped and Kendall asked me.

"Do you like it Jay?"

"I love it Kendall Knight...I love it...oh my god did you plan all of this?"

"Yea...what do you think?"

"I love it Kendall Donald Knight**(2)**...I was upset at first because I thought you didn't plan anything, when it clearly looks like you did..." I replied smiling adoring the rose pedals saying 'I love you' and kissed Kendall _**very**_ passionately on the lips.

"Yea...I've been planning it for weeks...we have the whole night to ourselves...what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know...it's all so romantic...thank you." I said kissing him again _**very**_ passionately on the lips.

"I'm glad you love it..."

"What about our other stuff...shouldn't we go get it?"

"Nahh...I got it covered."

"You're the best..." I said smiling and kissing his nose then his lips.

"I know..." He replied smiling embarrassed, but cute. I couldn't believe he planned all of this, it's amazing that he did this for our one month anniversary. With Kendall doing this, it made me love him even more, if that was even possible. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kendall saying my name.

"Jen...Jen..."

"Yea..."

"Lets go swimming..."

"Okay..."

"Alright come on..." He said holding out his hand for me to take it, and with that we ran into the water, and goofed around.

2 hours into the romantic date, they stop swimming

Kendall's P.O.V.

Jen and I were sitting on the blanket enjoying each others presence, when I got a text from my mom saying dinner was done. I replied back with an 'Okay'.

"Hey why don't we get changed and enjoy the rest of the night here alone on the blanket."

"Okay...but where are we going to change...and I don't have an extra set of clothes..."

"Don't worry about that...I've got you covered..." He said handing me a bag of clothes. "change over on the other side of that huge bluff...I'll change behind those trees." I suggested knowing my mom and Katie were behind the trees, waiting to set up dinner. As I was walking to change I texted James to tell him and Carlos to bring out the table and chairs. I watched her go behind the trees, knowing she'd take forever to change. I ran back behind the trees, and ushered my mom and Katie to go and set up.

"Be quiet, and watch out, she's just on the other side of the bluff." I whispered to them to hurry up.

"Okay..." My mom whispered back, running out to place to food on the table.

"Almost done?" I asked pulling down my shirt running out from behind the trees.

"Yea...I'm done honey...enjoy and be careful."

"I will mom...thanks...now you have to go...I see her."

"Okay okay...bye...I love you."

"See you later...love you too." I replied watching my mom and Katie quickly run away, so Jen couldn't see them.

"Hey...lets eat dinner."I said smiling.

"Good...I'm starving..."

"For you..." I said to Jen pulling out her chair, then going over to my chair.

"Thanks...what's for dinner?"

"Grilled Chicken Breast, Baked Potatoes, and Italian Roasted Bread."

"Yum...who made it?"

"My mom..."

"Okay cool...next time I see her I'll tell her it was good."

After dinner, it's 8pm

Jennifer's P.O.V.

After we ate dinner, Kendall and I decided to lay on the blanket to look at the stars. I still can't believe Kendall had planned this for our one month anniversary. It was so sweet and romantic.

"I can't believe it's already our one month anniversary...can you?" I asked loving the feeling of his arms around me.

"No...everytime we go on a date, and everyday we're together...makes me love you even more."

"Me too...I love you..."

"I love you too babe..."

After three hours of just laying there we fell asleep. Today had been the most romantic date I'd ever been on with Kendall before.

The next day

Still Jennifer's P.O.V.

I woke up next to Kendall on the blanket. I smiled as I watched Kendall sleep. He supposedly woke up right when I had, but I knew he had been awake earlier.

"Wow...amazing way to wake up."

"I know...waking up hearing the waves crash againsit the shore, and waking up next to you." He replied smiling and kissing me on my forehead, then on my lips.

"I love you...and I loved last night."

"I love you too...I love everyday and night I spend with you." He replied smiling even bigger, if possible, and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. We stayed at our beach spot for another two and a half hours, and just goofed around. Being with Kendall was always fun. Even if we did just goof around. After two and a half hours, Kendall and I decided to pack up and go back to the PalmWoods. He said him and the guys would come back later to take down the table, clean it off, and return it to the rental company. This date was truly perfect.

Back at the PalmWoods

Still Jennifer's P.O.V.

We arrived back at the PalmWoods to hear questions asking 'How our night went.' After Kendall and I took showers, and got ready for a new day, we decided to go back out; but not alone, but with our friends. The Jennifers, Camille, and I decided to go out shopping, while the guys would go see the new Transformers movie after dinner. We were all craving some alone time from our boyfriends and girlfriends.

At dinner, in Houlihan's the restaurant

Jennifer M's P.O.V.

"Hi...table for eight please..." I asked the hostess.

"Okay...it'll just be five minutes...

"Okay...no problem..."

5 minutes later

"Okay your table's ready...please follow me..."

"Okay...thanks..." Camille responded smiling while holding Logan's hand.

"Your waiter Alex will be right with you." She replied before walking away

5 minutes later

"Hi...I'm Alex, and I'll be taking care of you guys tonight...what can I get you guys to drink?" All of us girls ordered Diet Cokes, while the guy ordered regular Coke, after we gave him our choices to drink we all ordered burgers, since that's what Houlihan's was famous for.

After dinner

Still Jennifer M's P.O.V.

After we ate our dinner and paid the check we decided to split up and go do what we had planned to do. We all decided to meet back at 2J around 10pm, since no one would be there, because after last night Mrs. Knight and Katie left for another Mother-Daughter week long trip, so we had the entire apartment to ourselves for the week. Once we got to the mall and started shopping around, we started talking about upcoming dates with the guys, and thought we should make a couple of them group dates.

At the mall with the girls

Jennifer W's P.O.V.

We were just shopping around having a good time, just talking, and laughing. We were in Urban Outfitters going though the sales racks talking about our relationships.

"So Jen...does Kendall act different around you because Jo's gone?" Jennifer R asked.

"Not really...but he has his moments sometimes...but I think since he had 5 months before, I think he got over her."

"And what about you, do you find yourself missing Zack and acting different around Kendall?" Camille added.

"Not really...I mean it was hard to move on after a year of being with him, but then the other Jennifers showed me what Zack was like, and I realized that I wasted a year of my life with him, but not I just look back and I mentally slap myself because of what I didn't see before." After another hour or so at the mall we decided to go . back to the PalmWoods, we were all tired and we were sure the guys were too, so we just decided to crash at 2J for the night.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this, but like I said it took me a while to write and type this. As you might know I just won MsLaurenNicole's oneshot challenge contest. So in addition to her choosing me, I decided to update this story. Please review...I worked really hard on the chapter and it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed.

**(1)- This is the day I started the chapter.**

**(2)-I got this from BTBeach Party**


	10. Fireworks

Fireworks

A/N: Sorry this is a little late, but it's for the 4th of July. I got this idea texting one of my best friends, about a crush I have on this guy, and what it would be like to watch Fireworks with him. Enjoy and please review.

In Jennifer's apartment

Kendall's P.O.V.

It was the 4th of July, and Jen and I were going to see the fireworks. Last night, we had went to see them with everyone, but tonight we were all going to different places to watch them.

"Come on Jen...we're going to be late, they start at 9:30 and it's 8:45." Luckily, it wasn't to far away, but we wanted to get a good spot to lay down on the blanket, and watch them.

"Kay...I'm coming, do you have the blanket and popcorn?"

"Yea...you got the bug spray?"

"Yea..." It was always a tradition to make popcorn, then keep it nice and fresh in the bag, until we got there. We made our way down to the lobby with everyone else gone. We got into my car, and drove off. Logan had gave James the Big Time Rush mobile, while Logan, Carlos, and I all got new cars. We were able to get three other cars when our debut album went gold, and we all got our Drivers License. Finally, we got our spot and laid on the blanket. Before we knew it, the fireworks had started.

During the Grand Finale

The fireworks were going to be over in a minute or two, and it was close to the end of the Grand Finale. I looked over to Jen, and gave her a _**very**_ passionate kiss on the lips, and hugged her, as she laid on my chest, and looked up at me smiling. This was the best first 4th of July I could ever spend with her.

A/N: Sorry for the cheesy ending, but I wanted to do this chapter, but not put a lot of romance into it. Even though it was a little cheesy, especially at the end, I _**LOVE**_ reviews!


	11. A Night of Fun

A Night of Fun

A/N:Once again, I would like to thank **Ireland Maslow** for giving me this idea. She's the best, go check out her stories, after you've read this chapter of course. She's an amazing writer and friend.

Also a BIG THANK YOU to anyone who has alerted/favorited/ or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, I never thought this story would be so good by getting over 500 hits within a couple of days. Thank you guys, and keep it up. It means so much to me.

James' P.O.V.

We all decided to have a group date, and decided to go bowling.

"Come on James...you take as long as the girls." Kendall yelled as I was trying to fix my hair.

"Okay...I'm coming geez..."

"Finally, lets go..."Logan said as I was walking into the family room. We decided to take two cars, with four people in each. In one car it was Kendall, Jennifer W, Logan, and Camille, with Kendall driving. While in the second car, it was Carlos, Jennifer R, Jennifer M, and I, with me as the driver. Finally we arrived at the bowling alley, received our shoes and our lane. Once we were settled at our lane, we decided to go pick out our bowling balls. We decided to split up into teams to make it more fun. To make the splitting up process easier we teamed with whoever we rode in the car with. As the night went on, it turned out to be more of the group hanging out, instead of one on one dates. Kendall and his team won, with Kendall coming in first place, and Camille coming in second. They were the best two bowlers so it made sense that they had won. With Kendall being super competitive, he gleamed with excitement about winning, and gloated about it to everyone. We all hated when Kendall would win, because he would let you know if he had won, over and over again. After we were done bowling, we decided to go back to 2J to hang out and watch Inception. It was a great night for all of us to just hang out.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I didn't feel like writing another long one yet, but the next couple of ones will be a little long, so stay with me. This one isn't one of my favorites, but it was fun to write. It's kind of just a filler. Please review...make the review button feel loved.

(1)-I watched the special "7 Secrets with BTR" and they said this, I thought it would be cute to put in there.


	12. A Day at the Pond

A Day at the Pond

A/N: I know I already did a chapter with Kendall and Jennifer at the pond, but I thought I should do a chapter with everyone there. Please review, and if you have an idea for a chapter, please tell me via review or PM, you'll get full credit I promise. It doesn't even have to be Jennifer and Kendall, it can be them with another couple, another couple alone, or even a group date.

Also a **BIG THANK YOU** to anyone who has alerted/favorited/reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, I never thought this story would be so good, and be such a hit. Thank you, and keep it up you guys. It means so so so much to me. Sorry for the long A/N, here's the chapter...enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly*tears*...I don't own anything

Kendall's P.O.V.

Jen and I were going to have another date, when she suggested that we take everyone else to the pond. I thought it was a great idea, so we talked to everyone else, and loaded up the car. We were all excited to have another group outing. We all took beach chairs, and things to keep us occupied during the day.

At the pond

Still Kendall's P.O.V.

The guys and I were in the water, while the girls were reading Seventeen and People magazine along with a bunch of other magazines that we could care less about. They wanted to tan here, but the guys and I had another idea. We were going over our plan silently so the girls couldn't hear us, even though they were far up on the grass. Soon we were walking out of the water and up to them.

Jennifer W's P.O.V.

The girls and I were reading magazines, and catching up on all of the latest gossip and fashion, when we felt four wet bodies dripping water all over us. We looked up at them, watching them give us devious smiles. All of the sudden, they threw our magazines down, and before we knew it, we were over their shoulders screaming as they carried us into the water. As soon as we were in the water they set us down, the girls and I devised a plan by just looking at each other in the eyes. When we turned to face each of our boyfriends we splashed them, then started to run out of the water, but stopped when we each felt a pair of arms around our waists.

"We knew you girls would try that..." Kendall said giving me his signature smile with his adorable dimples. After a while of playing around, we decided to get out, and eat some lunch, then we headed right back into the water. After another couple of hours we decided to go back to the PalmWoods, to get changed because we were going to have a bonfire in PalmWoods Park**(1)**, we were going to make smores and just hang out.

At PalmWoods Park

Still Jennifer W's P.O.V.

After we were showered and changed we headed to the park to have a bonfire with the guys. Kendall and I both had brought our guitars, so we could strum and play some music. While we made smores at the bonfire, it was a good time to just catch up on things with each other. We didn't have to worry about Bitters trying to catch us, because we were on the far side of the park, we had to keep it a secret as long as we cleaned up everything before we left. After a lot of laughs and talking, we all decided to go up to bed to get a goodnight's rest so we'd be able to start our day again tomorrow.

A/N: I know cheesy ending, I didn't know where to leave it off at, but** PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE THE REVIEW BUTTON FEEL LOVED! **

**(1)-**I don't think it's allowed, but I wanted to put that in there


	13. Worldwide

Worldwide

A/N:A shoutout to **Ireland Maslow** who has been an awesome friend and loyal reader and reviewer. Anyways I kind of got this idea from Big Time Breakup, but instead of the girl leaving the guy forever, it's the guy leaving the girl, but only for three months. I'm using the song in my own way. Hope you like it, and please review.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except my ideas.

Kendall's P.O.V

The guys and I were about to leave Rocque Records after a long day of hard work, when Kelly came in and told us.

"Griffin has planned a 3 month tour, going to the UK, and all around the U.S. Before you guys leave though you have a concert in 2 days, but you leave a week from today, so pack enough clothes, and say goodbye to everyone...and get here at 9am tomorrow...we have to start rehearsing."

"Okay thanks Kelly..." I said turning around to face James, Carlos, and Logan. We all had a sad look on our faces.

"We're going to have to leave the girls for three months...it's going to be so hard." I said sadly, knowing how much we all loved our girlfriends.

Back at the PalmWoods

Jennifer W's P.O.V.

As the guys were telling us their news, I saw the heartbroken looks on there faces, and the other girls faces. I couldn't believe this was happening. Kendall and I had been going out for only a month and he was already leaving. I perked up a little when he said they're doing a concert here in 2 days, so we'd still be able to see them.

2 days later

The concert was about to start, and I was excited to see them perform again, and even though we hadn't seen them at all the last 2 days due to them rehearsing, I was extra excited to see them perform.

An hour into the concert

Before the guys started to sing another song, they all dedicated Worldwide to us. After they were done doing the shoutout, they started to sing as the crowd grew quiet.

**James**

_Ooh_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_Cause I have been missing _

**Kendall**

_you by my side, yeah_

**James**

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

**Kendall**

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

**Carlos**

_I'm never never _

**All**

_(never as far away as it may seem)_

**Carlos**

_Soon we'll be together_

**James**

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

**All**

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

**James**

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long,_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

**All**

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

**Logan**

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

**All**

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**Logan**

_Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

**All**

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

**Logan**

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry, _

**Kendall**

_cause you have my heart_

**Logan**

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

**Kendall**

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

**Carlos**

_I-I-I-I'm never never _

**All**

_(never as far away as it may seem)_

**James**

_No never_

**Logan**

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

**James**

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

**All**

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

**James**

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

**All**

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

**Logan**

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

**All**

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**Carlos**

_Whoa,_

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl _

**James**

_on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better _

**Logan**

_(worldwide)_

**James**

_So always remember _

**Logan**

_(worldwide)_

**James**

_Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

**All**

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

**All**

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

**Logan**

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

**All**

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**James**

_(Worldwide)_

**Logan**

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

**Kendall**

_Cause you have my heart _

After the guys finished the song, the crowd went wild. I looked over at the other two Jennifers and Camille to see that they were crying too. We blew kisses at them and winked. In return they smiled and winked back at us.

4 days after the concert

Kendall's P.O.V.

We were in front of the PalmWoods hugging the girls because we were about to leave for our tour. Our bags were already in the tour bus, all we had to do was say goodbye to the girls. We had already said goodbye to my mom and Katie, so we didn't have to worry about that. I took Jen into my arms giving her an soft, but lovable hug while resting my head on hers, I continued to hold my head there until I felt hers move.

"I love you..." She said in a shaky voice as a single tear fell out of her eyes.

"I love you too...remember we'll get to see you girls three times while we're gone...they'll be once a month visits."

"I know...I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too...but we can skype, and text and call each other..." I replied with a shaky voice, trying to be strong.

"And you can tuck me in every night on the phone." She responded putting air quotes around the part from Worldwide.

"I'll miss you so much...I love you soo soo much Jay...I'll make sure to call you so I can put you to bed." I said pulling her into sweet and long passionate kiss, along with a tight hug.

"I love you too..." She said, pulling out of the hug, hearing the bus driver honk the horn. The rest of the girls came next to her as I kissed her on her forehead, wrapped my arms around her for another quick hug, then pulled away; I looked back at her to see tears in her eyes, but trying not to cry as I turned around to get on the bus. Once we were all in, the driver started to go, we all waved at our girlfriends, not wanting to think of how long we'd be gone, but just knowing that we'd see them again.

1 week later at the PalmWoods

Jennifer W's P.O.V.

A week after the guys left, we were trying to get back to life as if they were here, but it was impossible. It wasn't the same without them here. The girls and I still tanned and hung out, but the boys weren't there to goof off with us, or pull crazy stunts. I was beginning to wonder with the next couple of months would be like.

A/N:I decided to make this a four-shot of them on tour, and the girls visiting them. I'll try to do some parts of the chapters of the girls at the Palmwoods, and the boys on tour. More chapters coming up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Milwaukee Wisconsin Visit 1

Milwaukee Wisconsin

A/N: This is the second part of my four-shot, I hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it.** A big time thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, it means so much to me. **Here it is, and enjoy the second installment of Worldwide.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, otherwise BTR wouldn't be famous, and this story wouldn't exist.

At the PalmWoods, August 1st 2011

Camille's P.O.V.

It's been three weeks since the guys had left for their tour, and we were going to see them later today. We were saying goodbye to my dad, and Jennifer W's mom. Today we were flying out of LAX to Mitchell International**(1)** airport in Milwaukee Wisconsin, hopefully we would make it in time to see them before their concert there. We were all excited to see the boys. It was decided that we would travel and stay with them to see where they grew up in Sherwood Minnesota**(2)**.

In LAX, at the gate for the plane departing from LAX going to Milwaukee

Jennifer M's P.O.V.

We had finally made it to LAX and we were all excited just knowing we were a couple hours away from seeing the guys. Hopefully we'd make it in time to see them before their concert.

In Milwaukee WI in the airport

Jennifer W's P.O.V.

We were finally in Milwaukee looking for the boys. We had finally found them by the baggage claim and we ran into their arms, ecstatic to see them. I couldn't believe we were finally being able to see them.

"I've missed you so much..." I told Kendall with a shaky voice, and tears threatening to come out of my eyes. This was the greatest moment I've ever had.

"I've missed you too babe...we have rehearsels, but Gustavo sent us in a limo, so we can catch up, and talk without having to worry about driving."

"Okay...come on lets go..." I replied, ecstatic to see my boyfriend. As soon as we were at the venue where the guys were going to perform, our bags made their ways over to the tour bus, and we were not going to check into a hotel room. The guys had promised us the next two days would be just for us. Even though we weren't traveling for the next two days, we still had to stay in the tour bus until we arrived in Minnesota, to make it look like we were actually going somewhere

Hours later, concert time

Jennifer R's P.O.V.

It was time for the concert, and even though Jennifer M and I weren't able to give James and Carlos their birthday presents, we knew over the next two days we'd be able to. Even though the only present they wanted was for us to meet their families. The guys were about to start singing again, when they dedicated 'Worldwide' and 'Nothing Even Matters' to us. Those were our favorite songs. After they were finished with the songs, the audience went wild. It continued on like that for another two hours.

After the concert

Kendall's P.O.V.

Once we had left the concert venue, the guys and I had showered and changed into our PJs, luckily we had a large enough tour bus for the girls to be in there with us too. We all decided on watching a movie. After ten minutes of James and Carlos fighting over what to watch, we decided to watch Cars**(3)**. We were just in the mood for a kiddie comedy. Once the movie had started, Jen nuzzled into my chest, and eventually drifted off to asleep. Our driver Pat had decided to keep driving and make it to Sherwood, so we could spend the next two full days there, instead of getting there after half of the day was wasted. As the movie kept progressing we eventually all fell asleep. After all, it had been a long day.

Day one in Sherwood

Still Kendall's P.O.V.

We woke up to find ourselves sprawled out along the big long couch, and the floor. The guys and I woke up, and looked out of the window with joy to see that we were back in Sherwood. Our hometown for 16 years, before Big Time Rush came to be. After all of us were ready to start our day, we headed out to see our old life. We showed the girls around town, and took them to Shay's Diner for the best breakfast in town. After we ate breakfast, we went to Logan's house, and hung out there. After a couple hours there, James, Carlos, and I decided to show our girlfriends our old houses; but luckily we didn't have to go far, because we lived right next door to each other. James and Carlos were together on one side of the street, while Logan and I were on the other side together. The guys and I decided to take the Jennifers to meet our families and spend some quality time together.

At Logan's house with Logan and Camille

Camille's P.O.V.

Logan and I were alone watching some t.v. when I heard the front door open.

"I'm home Tay..." I heard Joanna Mitchell**(4)** announce, she knew Logan would be here, but she didn't know I was going to be here too; and she didn't expect us to be here so early. Finally she walked into the living room as Logan was turning off the t.v.

"Hey mom...I'm home...what's up..." Logan said walking in smiling at his mom. "What's up...and where's Taylor?" He asked as she grasped him into a big emotional hug. It was to be expected since she hadn't seen him in almost three months.

"Hi honey...and who's this?"

"This is Camille...we've been on and off, but we've been back on since about two weeks after you had left." He said pointing to me.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell, it's nice to finally meet you..." I replied smiling.

"Please call me Joanna...I'm going to go get changed, then start dinner...is Taylor home yet from the Diamond's house?"

"No...do you want me to go get her?" I immediately knew who she was, knowing she was his little sister, who was Katie's age. James, Carlos, and Logan's parents all had daughters Katie's age, so it was no surprise how they all became friends too. Logan, James, and Carlos all cared for their sisters the same way Kendall cared for Katie, even calling each other "big brother, and baby sister".

"No, she should be home soon though...I'll be right back..." She responded running up the stairs to go get changed. Logan never really talked about his family, so I pretty much only knew a little bit about his sister, and mom, but he never talked about his dad. Soon Taylor came home, and as soon as she walked though the door, Mrs. Mitchell had announced that dinner was ready. We all sat down at the table, and fixed our plates. Before we started eating, I noticed there was an extra chair at the table and assumed it was for Mr. Mitchell. I asked if Mr. Mitchell was going to eat later. Logan, Taylor, and Mrs. Mitchell all go quiet as if I said something wrong.

"He's not eating with us tonight honey..." Mrs. Mitchell replied smiling.

"Okay..." After dinner was over, Logan wanted to show me his old bedroom. I took the advantage to ask him why we didn't include Mr. Mitchell at dinner.

"Logan...can I ask you something?"

"Anything Camille..."

"Why wasn't your dad at dinner with us...and why did you mom say he wasn't eating with us tonight?"

"Well 5 years ago, when I was 11, and Taylor was 5, my dad was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver..." As he continued on he kept his focus on a picture of his dad and him at a Minnesota Wild hockey game. He looked like he was about 6 or 7 years old.

"I'm so sorry Logie...now I know why you never really talk about your family."

"Thanks...and I wasn't trying to keep it from you...I just wanted to be sure I was ready to tell you."

"Okay...I'm sure he was a great dad?"

"He was...Kendall, James, and Carlos' dads all shared a passion of hockey with us, but he was really the only one that took all four of us to hockey games, since James' dad was never around, Kendall's dad was always working and never around, and Carlos' dad was always working, but when he was killed Carlos' dad would take us. My dad was the one that brought all of our dads together, and they from there they became friends; but when they started having kids, they kind of drifted apart, but were still friends. Since they were drifting apart Kendall and James' parents ended up getting a divorce, while Carlos' dad was still in everyone's lives, and that's when my dad was killed. Once everything happened the guys and I decided nothing would tear us apart, we didn't want our friendship to be like theirs; but we wanted and still want to be like them, at least before they grew apart.

"I think that's great Logan..." I said taking him into a tight hug.

"Thanks..." We were interrupted when we heard a knock on the door, suddenly it opened revealing Joanna.

"Logan...are you staying here tonight?"

"Yea...is that okay?"

"Sure...you can sleep in here, and Camille if you're staying here, you can stay in the guest room."

"Okay...thanks Mrs. Mitchell...I'm so sorry about the thing at dinner, I had no idea..."

"It's okay honey..." And with that the door shut leaving Logan and I alone again. We talked a little bit longer, then decided to go to bed.

At Carlos' house

Jennifer R's P.O.V.

We walked into Carlos' house, as Carlos screamed "I'm home", a little girl who looked about 6 years old came running into Carlos' arms screaming "Carlitos" over and over again.

"Hey Aliyana...where's mommy and daddy?" He asked picking her up smiling.

"Daddy's in the living room, and mommy is out shopping with Adrianna and Saige..."

"Okay...lets go see daddy..." He said putting his 6 year old sister down, turning to smile at me.

"Papi..." Carlos exclaimed happily to see his dad.

"Son...how are you?"

"I'm good..this is my girlfriend Jennifer." He said excitedly, and ushered for me to come forward.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too..." I replied smiling. I couldn't wait to meet his mom. The last time she came to the PalmWoods was for Mothers Day, but I wasn't able to meet her, because the Jennifers' and I were visiting family in Arizona.

An hour later Mrs. Garcia, Adrianna and Saige are at home, and dinner's ready

Still Jennifer R's P.O.V.

Carlos, and I were sitting in the family room playing with his 6 year old twin sisters Saige and Aliyana. He was so adorable with them, it was obvious he loved kids with his personality, but I never realized how much he had loved kids until he was with his sisters. We stopped playing when we heard Mrs. Garcia yell "Dinner's ready" throughout the entire house. We were all seated around the table as I looked at everyone. Just an hour ago, I was introduced to three more people of the Garcia family. Carlos had a big family, even if it did only have six people in it. I looked to my right to see Carlos' 10 year old sister Adrianna talking to Mrs. Garcia, and heard Mr. Garcia talking to Carlos, then at me, while Saige and Aliyana were in their own little world. After dinner was over Carlos' sisters had wanted to watch Finding Nemo with us, so we all sat down on the big long beige couch and watched the movie, while his mom cleaned the kitchen, and his dad did his some paperwork in his office. Carlos' mom allowed me to stay here for the night, and sleep in Adrianna's room. I felt so in place in Carlos' family.

At James' house

James' P.O.V.

Jennifer and I walked into my house to find my sister Jess watching some t.v show.

"Hey Jess..." I said as she looked behind the couch towards the kitchen."

"Hey James, what's up? How's L.A.?" She asked, always wanting to be like me and become famous.

"It's good...is mom home?"

"No...she's at some makeup convention..."

"Okay...well can we hang out with you?"

"Sure..." She said as I sat down next to her with Jen on my other side. "you must be Jennifer...we hear so much about you from when James calls and Skype's with us."

"Yea...it's nice to meet you."

"Same..." She said as I put my arm around her and Jen.

20 minutes later

Jennifer M's P.O.V.

"Hey Jess...is James here yet?" I heard Mrs. Diamond ask as James and I stood up.

"Yea mom...James is here, and he brought Jennifer." She replied as we walked into the kitchen.

'James...how are you?" She said pulling him into a hug, all happy to see him.

"I'm good mom...how are you?"

"I'm fine..." She said pulling away. "and you must be Jen...it's so nice to meet you."

"Same..."

"Well I'm going to make dinner and then we can catch up."

"Okay..." James and I said simlationausly. While Mrs. Diamond was making dinner, James decided to show me his room. I was surprised when I saw his room. I thought there would be head shots and Cuda products everywhere; but I was surprised to see that it was clean, and there were only two mirrors in the room, one mirror that was in his connected bathroom, and the other one was a full length mirror. James had told me that his parents had got a divorce when he was 6 and Jess was a baby, but he had never told me that they never see him, or talk to him anymore. He warned me to not bring anything up, because ever since the divorce they never speak of him. He had told me that he was a drug and alcohol dealer, and would spend all of his mom's money on drugs and alcohol for him and his friends. He continued on to say Mr. Diamond would do drugs in front of James and Mrs. Diamond, then get abusive when he was to high or drunk to know what he was doing. Jess didn't even know who he was. Soon dinner was ready, once we all sat down, there was small talk coming from Mrs. Diamond and Jess asking us how L.A. was, and what is was like to be famous.

At Kendall's house

Kendall's P.O.V.

Since my mom and Katie didn't live in Sherwood anymore, my dad had decided to keep our old house, and live in it, while he had a condo that he rented out. Jen and I walked through the front door.

"Hey dad...I'm here..." I said as I watched my dad walk in from the living room wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey son...who's this?" He asked pointing to Jen.

"This is my girlfriend Jennifer...Jen this is my dad Kenneth."

"Hi...nice to meet you..." Jen said smiling.

"Kenny...who was that?" A woman in her late 20s yelled coming from the living room.

"Babe...it's just my son and his girlfriend...guys I would like you to meet my fiance Natalie...we're getting married in May."

"Fi-fi-an-an-ce-ce..." I said stuttering, shocked at the news.

"Yes...well I'll be his wife May28th**(5)**." Natalie replied cheerfully. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He didn't even call Katie and I to tell us he was getting married. I was just now finding out, and I would have to tell my mom and Katie when I got back to L.A.

"How long have you two been engaged for?" I asked still shocked

"Since this past Valentines Day..." He replied smiling. "Kendall, I want you to be my best man..." My dad said trying to stop me from stuttering more.

"And Jen...will you be my bridesmaid, along with Katie? That is if she wants to be...we can have both of you walk down the aisle together-"

"I guess we can call her tonight and ask..." I said cutting her off. I still couldn't believe he was getting married.

A hour and a half later

Kendall's P.O.V.

We were eating dinner, while Jen and I were getting to know Natalie. It still seemed weird that my 33 year old dad is getting married to a 28 year old. There was a five year age difference between them, but it still felt weird. She told us how her and my dad wanted two kids**(6)** and how happy they were. She seemed nice, but I was still mad that he had never called to tell us. I knew my mom would be mad, even though they had been divorced for seven years because my dad had cheated on my mom.

After dinner

After dinner we had called my mom and Katie to tell them about the wedding, and so Natalie could ask Katie if she wanted to be a bridesmaid. Katie said yes, and after we talked some more, while we were on the phone with them I could tell my mom was mad, but was trying to act happy. After a little while of talking to them on the phone, Jen and I decided to go to bed. I was in my old room, while Jen was in Katie's old room. Even if my dad and Natalie had more kids there would be no way my mom would let them live in the house and raise the kids there.

At the end of the two days in Sherwood

Carlos' P.O.V.

As much as we wanted to stay in Sherwood, we couldn't. It was hard to leave my family again, but I knew I had to do it for the band. As I was done saying goodbye to Aliyana, I was trying to put her down, but she didn't want to let go yet. I kept her in my arms until I was finally ready to go, knowing she was the closest to me. I held her as I said goodbye to my mom. As I went over to my mom, I saw she had tears in her eyes, but was trying to hold them back.

"Now you be safe, and be good to her." She said as I watched her point at Jennifer.

"I will mama...I love you..."

"I love you too my sweet Carlos." As I gave her one last kiss on the cheek, I then walked over to my dad.

"Bye Papi..."

"Bye son...be careful...and never do stunts without your helmet on." He said as he patted my helmet making me smile, then patted his helmet.

"I won't...I've always got my helmet...I love you."

"I love you too son..." He replied trying to take Aliyana off of me.

"Bye guys I love you." I said walking down the driveway facing them, while watching them wave.

"Love you too..." We all stood at the ends of our driveways waving to our families, as the tour bus was waiting in the middle of the road. We all turned around and put our stuff on the bus, and waved one more time out of the front window. After we left our old neighborhood we all looked at each other with tears in our eyes. If the first time of leaving our families wasn't hard enough, then the second time it was. After we all wiped our tears away, and calmed down after what had just happened, we started talking about what went on with our families. It was a great trip.

A/N: Who saw Big Time Single...too cute and funny...I loved how James went after the Jennifers and picked the blonde one...so weird because that's the couple in the story...but I was surprised that Carlos didn't go after them too. Sorry it was a long time from an update, but I have to go to a wedding August 5th, the day after my 16th birthday, sucks huh...anyways I have to do some shopping for it, so that's why it took me so long, plus school is starting in a month, so I have to get stuff for that, but these last two chapters took forever to type, but they're finally here. Hope you enjoyed and please review.

**(1)**-I have no idea where it is, but I looked it up on the internet.

**(2)**-In Big Time Audition and Big Time Concert, I saw it was the name of the supermarket.

**(3)**-Thanks to Ireland Maslow for giving me the movie idea

**(4)**-I got all of the mom's names from Big Time Moms

**(5)**-I'll do another chapter on that later

**(6)**-I'll do another chapter on that later


	15. Nashville Tennessee Visit 2

Chapter 14

Nashville Tennessee

A/N: Sorry it's been like 2 months since I've updated, but a lot of things have happened in the past two months, like my cousin's baby being born 11 weeks early, my 16th birthday, a wedding (another one October 8th), and school starting, so in return I'm giving you guys a treat and updating a lot of the chapters. The last chapter was really really long I know, and this one is somewhat short, but I love to write this story, and I hope you love to read it. Thank you to Ireland Maslow for being a loyal reader and reviewer. She's amazing, go check out her stories. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I honestly wish I could say that I owned them, who doesn't but sadly I can't. They belong to Nickelodeon and Scott Fellows.

In the Airport

Jennifer W's P.O.V.

The other Jennifers', Camille, and I just landed in Nashville Tennessee. It was our second visit with the guys, but we were only able to stay in Nashville for two days. Even though we couldn't travel a little bit more with the guys, we decided to make our time in Nashville last. The guys had called us before we landed in Nashville to tell us they were going to be in disguises, so no one would be able to recognize them. We were at the baggage claim when four guys shouted our names. Instantly, we knew it was them, and ran over to them. Once we collected our luggage and caught up a little bit, we headed out of the airport. We decided to go back to the two hotel rooms the guys had booked for us. One for us girls and one for them. Once we put our stuff in the room, we decided to grab some dinner before they had to do their show.

After dinner, backstage at the show

Still Jennifer W's P.O.V.

The guys were about to go on, but first the girls and I had to give them good luck. Once we did that, we went down to the VIP section in the front row.

30 minutes into the concert

They were just about to start another song when they announced the next two songs were going to be dedicated to us girls. Once they sang 'Any Kind of Guy' and 'Stuck', they winked at us, and played for another hour and a half.

After the concert

Kendall's P.O.V

The guys and I had a couple of meet and greets to do, so we told the girls to go out and wait in the bus so we could head back to the hotel together. We decided to take the bus on the high way to make it look like we were going to another state, in case someone was following us. When in reality, we were just going back to the hotel for some alone time with our girlfriends. We weren't going to perform the next day, so we could leave Nashville late at night tomorrow. We had rented some movies and decided to just stay in our hotel rooms with the girls tomorrow and just watch some movies. There were two of us to a room. James and I had decided to give our room to the girls while Logan and Carlos allowed us to stay in their room. Kelly and Gustavo each got their own rooms, then the girls decided to split up. Then the girls just shared the room together.

The next morning

Our hotel had a free continental breakfast, so we all decided to go down there and get something to eat. We all had to wear disguises so we wouldn't get noticed by anyone. Even Kelly and Gustavo decided to wear a disguise; the girls had brought their own wigs and different clothing. Jennifer R and Jennifer M decided to wear brunette wigs, while Jen and Camille wore blonde wigs. Kelly had decided on a jet black curly haired wig that also had blonde highlights in it. James, Logan and Carlos wore blonde wigs, while Carlos wore a brunette wig, and I wore a brunette wig. Gustavo decided to just wear a baseball cap. We couldn't wear sunglasses because we were inside, but hopefully no one would recognize us. We decided to no eat in the dining room where everyone else was, so we just took it back up to our rooms. After we ate breakfast, we decided to watch some TV., play Monopoly and Twister. After an hour and a half of playing some games we decided to watch some movies. We owned all of them, so it was no big deal on what we watched or when it had to be returned. We decided on watching Inception and then The Knowing. As I put Inception in the DVD player, Kelly and Gustavo said they were going to write songs in Gustavo's room. As we were watching the movies and eating some snacks, two of us guys switched to the other bed, while our girlfriends all sat in between our legs, with their backs on our stomachs. This was an awesome visit from them. It'd be hard when they'd have to leave.

A/N: Sorry it's short compared to the others, but I didn't know where to leave it at, plus I didn't have many ideas for the chapter, and I didn't want to ramble on. Please tell me what you think. Also, it might be a little while until I update, I already have the next chapter written out, but not typed, but it might be a while because it's my Junior year in High School, and currently I'm not passing one class, and barely passing another….so my writing is kind of on hold for now.


	16. Dublin Ireland & the guys are home

Chapter 15

Dublin Ireland

A/N: This is the last chapter of the four shot. I had a little trouble writing this, I started it then had to put it on hold for a couple of days, but here it is now, I don't feel like it's the best, I had fun writing it in the beginning, but not so much at the end. If you want to know why it's taken me so long to update, look at the A/N on the Nashville chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.

In the Ireland Airport

James' P.O.V.

We just arrived at the airport to pick up the girls. We were all excited to see them, but I was the most excited.

"Come on guys, you're all walking to slow, let's get there before they do." I yelled running in front of them.

"Well someone's in an excited mood…he was actually the first one ready this morning, instead of the last." Logan replied back jokingly.

"They're going to be at Gate 14…" I said, not being able to contain my excitement anymore. Sure it had only been a week since I had seen Jennifer, but when you're on tour, a week seems like an eternity. I just couldn't wait to see her, and I know the guys couldn't wait to see their girlfriends either.

Getting off the plane in Ireland, before the part where you see the airport

Jennifer M's P.O.V.

I was in front of all the girls, when they yelled for me to wait for them.

"I'm sorry…I want to see James, and you're all taking too long…" As I entered into the airport, I squealed with excitement as I saw James. I stopped squealing, as I just smiled and ran into his arms and straddled his hips as he was still standing.

"Jamie…I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too babe…" He replied giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. I got off of him and saw the other girls smiling, excited to see their boyfriends.

At the Hotel

After we left the airport we decided to go back to the hotel to let the guys get rehearsing for their show tonight. We were going to their rehearsal as soon as we got settled in our room. Since they were going to stay and perform in Ireland for a couple of days, Kelly and Gustavo decided to book a couple of rooms at a nearby hotel, so we could all stay there together. Once the girls and I were settled in our room, we headed to the venue where they were going to perform. We were told we had to arrive an hour into their rehearsal and they had twenty minutes left until a lunch break, then they would rehearse for another hour. The guys had told us they were finally going to come home two weeks after we left Ireland. We were all so excited that they were finally going to come home after almost three months of being gone. Some people might not think that's a very long time to be away, but it is a long time when you're a singer and you can't be together every minute like you want to be. Every time we visited the boys and they had an hour or just a minute off, we would cherish it and enjoy the moment as if it was our last time with them.

Hours Later

Jennifer W's P.O.V

We were in the pit area watching the guys perform their new hit single "If I Ruled the World". Once they ended that song, Logan announced that the next song was dedicated to us of course. As they started "Superstar", we noticed all of the guys flashed their adorable smiles at us as they came around hitting some of the hands that belonged to their fans that were only allowed in the pit. When they came around to us, we all blushed along with them; I gave Kendall a smile as he smiled and winked back at me.

An hour and a half later

Still Jennifer W's P.O.V.

We were all back in the hotel room with the guys. We were in ours that was next to theirs. We decided to have a little after party in the hotel room, even though it was 11 pm and we should've went to bed so we could all get up early and explore Ireland. Kelly and Gustavo had to go check on some things, so it was just us four girls and the guys.

"Babe…" I said turning around from sitting in between Kendall's legs on the bed.

"Yea Jay...?"

"Why'd you wink at me when you slapped my hand? I'm just wondering."

"I don't know, I just wanted to, is that a problem?"

"No I loved it…" And with that we were kissing passionately, but not to the point of making out. We were interrupted when we heard groans and noises of disgust coming from our friends.

"What…you guys do it all the time." Kendall said.

"Still…don't do it in front of us…" Carlos replied embracing Jennifer R tightly.

"Whatever…" I retorted, cuddling more into Kendall. We were just talking, eating some chips, and drinking some juice, with it being after the concert it was late, so we didn't want to be hyper. After a while of taking we looked at the clock that read 1:30 am, we all decided to go to bed, to get a goodnights sleep and be ready for the new day to come. The guys had tomorrow off, but then they next couple of days they would be busy, and we'd have to go home.

Their day off

James P.O.V

Tomorrow the girls were going to go back to the U.S, so today we were going to spend the entire day with them, something we haven't did in a while. They were leaving early in the morning tomorrow, so we couldn't stay out to late. We decided to go sightseeing and exploring Ireland. After we ate lunch, we had decided to go to the Dublin Zoo, and National Museum of Ireland-Decorative Art and History. Hours later after hours of sightseeing we decided to grab some dinner and then go to the hotel room to hang out some more before we went to bed.

The next morning

Still James' P.O.V.

We all had to get up early, because the guys and I had to rehearse and get ready for a show tonight, and the girls had to get on a plane at 9 am for them to arrive in L.A. by 4pm** (1) because they had to work**, Camille decided to go with them too, because she had an audition for a new TV show.

At the airport

Logan's P.O.V

We were at the airport getting ready to say goodbye to the girls. We had arrived an hour early, so we could have some time with them before they boarded their plane.

An hour later

After the last hour with them, they had to board the plane; this was the part we all dreaded. "Flight 254 to Miami Florida boarding now." We heard the flight attendant say, knowing Miami wasn't their destination, but they were going to take a connecting flight to get to LA.

"I'll call you when we are getting ready to bard the next plane in Miami."

"Okay, good luck at your audition; do you guys have someone picking you up from LAX?" I asked unsure if they had everything worked out.

"Yeah my dad will be there…"

"Okay…just making sure…"

"I know I love you Logan."

"I love you too Camille." I replied back knowing this would be the last time for two weeks I would say that face to face. We still had two weeks left, which meant we would travel the rest of Europe, which would be fun, but not as much fun as it would be if the girls stayed. As the girls started walking to the ticket stand to get their tickets checked the guys came around me with sad looks on their faces. We frowned even more when the girls looked back, gave us a faint smile and waved at us. As they walked onto the plane, James started to hum the tune to "Worldwide", as we walked out of the airport we sang some of it quietly so no one would recognize or hear us. We would really miss them, even if it was only for two weeks.

2 weeks later

Kendall's P.O.V.

Today we were going home, and the guys and I were so excited to know that we would see the girls again. We couldn't wait to get home, number one to be back in 2J and two to spend time with our girlfriends.

In L.A

After a 5 and a half hour flight back to the U.S. we finally made it to L.A. to see the huge smiles on the Jennifers' and Camille's faces. As soon as we got off the plane, they ran into our arms and kissed us.

"How'd you guys get here?" I asked Jen as she got off of me.

"Gustavo sent a limo for all of us, and then has another car coming to pick him and Kelly up…"

"Okay, well lets go…we have the whole week off so what should we do?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Jennifer M said hugging James' waist while smiling.

"Well lets go back to the PalmWoods then we'll figure it out."

We spent the whole week off at the pool, watching movies with the girls in 2J, and just spending time with them.

A/N: Sorry, I didn't really know where to leave it.

**(1)-I have no idea how long it would take**


	17. Double Surprise

Chapter 17

Double Surprise

A/N: This is somewhat of a longer chapter. I'm so so so sad to say that this will be the last chapter, it was so much fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read. But by ending this I'm going to start another story, and I already have a couple of one-shots written so I will post them soon.

Disclaimer: I wish it was true that I own them, but sadly I don't and never will.

Kendall's P.O.V

Nine months after the wedding, my dad and Natalie called to say they were going to have twins. They told Katie and me to come back to Minnesota in early December, for an early Christmas, and to help get the nursery set up. The come back in February for their birth. We were somewhat excited we'd have two more siblings, but also a little mad that she was already pregnant a month after their wedding, plus we barely knew Natalie, yet she was giving my dad two new kids.

Natalie's 7 months pregnant

Still Kendall's P.O.V.

Five months ago Katie and I found out Natalie was having twins, and two months ago we found out they were a boy and a girl. Dad and Natalie wanted us to go back to Minnesota, the first week of December to help get everything set up and to have an early Christmas with them. Normally Katie and I don't see our dad for holidays, or much during the year. Usually we go back to Minnesota just once a year. We still weren't sure if we were going to spend the holidays with my dad because he would have a new family, but there was a high possibility since Natalie had told Katie and I that she wanted the twins to know their half siblings.

In Minnesota at the airport

Katie and I got off the plane to see our dad waiting at the gate, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey…we're so happy you guys could make it, how was the flight?"

"Good…where's Natalie" Katie asked, she had gotten pretty used to Natalie since the wedding.

"Great, she's at home, she decided not to come, she's really far along…how about we go get your bags, and then go see Natalie…" My dad said cheerfully.

At Kenneth's condo

Still Kendall's P.O.V

"So you guys are back here huh?" I asked stunned to see the condo back in order.

"Yeah…we decided to just rent out your mom's house."

"Kendall, Katie do you guys want to see the nursery, it's just painted we figured Kendall and your dad could set up the cribs and stuff." Natalie said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Sure what are the colors?" Katie asked cheerfully.

"Pink on one side where the girl will sleep, then blue on the other side for the boy." Natalie responded as we walked in the room.

"Aww…it's so cute, can I go shopping with you for the baby stuff?" Katie asked Natalie hopeful she would say yes.

"I was just going to ask you that, we can start tomorrow…I wanted to pick out some things with you, and I thought Kendall and your father could use some bonding time while we're out."

"Okay…no problem."

"Yeah…no problem." I managed to say through my clenched teeth.

An hour later

Still Kendall's P.O.V

After dinner, Natalie and Katie decided to go shopping for more baby things, while my dad and I bonded over a hockey game. We were watching the Minnesota Wild kill the Chicago Blackhawks. After a couple of minutes watching the game with him, I decided it was nice to bond and have some alone time with him. After two hours of shopping Katie and Natalie came back with a car load of stuff that my dad, Katie and I had to unload, because Natalie couldn't help us.

The Next Day

The doctors said they would induce Natalie two months early, because she was so heavy and couldn't really do anything. After hours and hours of waiting we were finally able to go in and meet our new half brother and half sister. As Katie and I walked in we saw Natalie holding a pink bundle and a blue bundle.

"Hi guys…" Natalie said in a soft voice, trying not to wake the sleeping twins. "I want you guys to meet Kyle Nicholas and Kelsey Nicole. Kyle weighed 7 lbs 3 oz and was born two minutes before Kelsey, and she weighed 6 lbs 5 oz."

"They're so cute…can I hold one?" Katie said cheerfully.

"Sure which one?"

"Kelsey…"

"Okay Kenneth give her Kelsey…Kendall do you want to hold Kyle?"

"Sure I guess…"

"Okay, here you go…"

"Okay…" I said taking Kyle into my arms, he nuzzled into my lower chest, upper abdomen then opened his eyes. He had my green eyes and blonde hair. As I kept looking down at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then heard my dad talking to me.

"He looks exactly like you when you were a baby."

"He does doesn't he…" I said then looked back down at him. Kelsey and him were officially part of the Knight family now.

A/N: Sorry if this is a weird ending, but I didn't really know how to wrap up the entire story. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed the story, and there's one more chapter. But more stories in BTR Fanfiction to come. Read and Review!


End file.
